fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man: The Animated Series
' 'Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man: The Animated Series is an upcoming series which serve as an replacement for Ultimate Spider-Man when its ended. The show burrow elements from the Mainstream Marvel universe, the Ultimate Marvel universe, the Marvel Adventures universe, the Spider-Man: The Animated Series universe, the Spectacular Spider-Man universe, the 2000s Spider-Man film series, the Amazing Spider-Man film series, the upcoming MCU Spider-Man film series, the Alternate Clone Saga universe, the Spectacular Spider-Man comics, the Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man comics, and the Untold Tales of Spider-Man comics. This series set in the same universe such as Captain America: The Animated Series, The Uncanny X-Men: The Animated Series, The Fantastic Four: The Animated Series, and The Avengers: The Animated Series which are set in the fan fiction universe, Earth-TRN089. Episodes Each seasons have 26 episodes. Season 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, and 40 have 39 episodes! Season 1 #With Great Powers Come With Great Responsibility: #The Wings of the Vulture: #Where Crawl the Lizard: #Enter Electro: #Armed and Dangerous: #Shocking: #The Sands of Crimes: #The Horn of the Rhino: #Kraven the Hunter: #The Mysterious Mysterio: #The Spider and the Beetle: #Spider-Man vs. the Green Goblin: #The Many Faces of the Chameleon: #Something Fantastic: #Venom Part 1: #Venom Part 2: #The X-Factor: #The Sting of the Scorpion: #Ironic: #The God of Thunder: #Molten: #H20: #The Black Cat: #Return of the Green Goblin: #Hulked-Out!: #The Sinister Six: Season 2 #The Spider, the Cat, and the Rhino: #Enter the Boomerang: #The Kingpin and I: #Swarm: #The Return of the Vulture: #The Return of Dr. Octopus: #Unmasked by Dr. Octopus!: #The Mystery Mansion: #The Man Without Fear: #Speed Demon: #The Avenging Spider-Man: #The Sinister Syndicate: #Revenge of the Green Goblin: #Mistaken Identity: #The Revenge of the Scorpion: #The Grizzly: #Spot the Spot: #Re-Enter the Lizard: #Strike of the Tarantula: #An Electric Vengeance: #The Kingpin and the Hammerhead: #Training Day: #Silver Sable: #Spider-Woman: #Return of the Sinister Syndicate Pt. 1: #Return of the Sinister Syndicate Pt. 2: Season 3 # The Man-Spider Saga Pt. 1: # The Man-Spider Saga Pt. 2: # Mister Negative: # Tombstone: # Slyde: # Spider-Man No More: # Powerless: # The Master Planner Pt. 1: # The Master Planner Pt. 2: # The Master Planner Pt. 3: # Dr. Strange: # Hypno-Hustler and Mercy Killers: # Stegron: The Dinosaur Man Pt. 1: # Stegron: The Dinosaur Man Pt. 2: # The Terrible Threats of the Living Brain!: # Where Hops the Kangaroo!: # The Human Fly: # Rocket Racer: # Punishment: # Slayed: # The Jack O'Lantern's Strikes: # Night of the Man-Wolf: # An Shocking Hunt: # Vermin: # The Night Gwen Stacy Died! (1): # The Green Goblin's Last Stand (2): Season 4 # The Hobgoblin Pt. 1: # The Hobgoblin Pt. 2: # Spider-Man Meets the Crime-Master!: # The Guardians of the Galaxy: # Rings of the Ringer: # Overdrive: # Sand-Blasted!: # Journey Into the Savage Land: # The Parents of Peter Parker!: # An Icy Cold: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Season 37 Season 38 Season 39 Season 40 Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Fan Fictions Category:Spiderman Category:Spider-Man Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Television Category:Cartoons Category:TV-Y7-FV